User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E12 - Exodus
Welcome back to WikiLost everyone! I'm really excided for this episode, mainly because I planned this episode out even before I planned out the very first episode, so it's great to finally get to it. If you want to read this episode but not be entirely confused by what's going on, I suggest checking out my recap page, It has summarys of each episode leading up to this one, so you don't have to read 11 long stories. So, for those of you who are caught up, let's get to it! ---- Month 3 Lucidus left, ending his tenth visit to the camp. In total he killed two people during his visits, and hurt enough tents. The camp was in ruins after two months of the Four Star visits, people were starving, and half of the camp was on the hunting team and fishing team, the other half worked on collecting fresh water. Jason had awoken two weeks ago, his paralysis didn’t settle well with him. His legs had shut down from extensive nerve damage form the gun shot. He was wheelchair bound, the origins of the chair was never told to him, but ‘It’s from the plane’ was enough for him though. Captain had tried to start a project of paving the roads with thousands of pebbles from the shore to make chair travel easier for Jason, but there was nobody to help, the need for food stopped progress on it. Jason looked towards the levee in the bay, ten people were out with nets fishing, five more pulling in a net of fish. Eight people were out hunting, and the other twenty were working on water or too young or old to work. Negative approached him. He had gotten used to the fact that there was an enemy on his side, originally he wasn’t, but now he was okay with it. “Captain’s holding a camp meeting in an hour at the campfire before it starts raining, you might want to hear what he has to say.” Jason nodded and wheeled himself away, following the smooth path that Captain and Nick had made for him before trying to fill it with pebbles. Jason was very limited in his travels. He could only go from his tent, to the injury tent, to the campfire. Nick wanted to expand his range by adding more to the pathway, but he was constantly on hunting duty, so the opportunity never came up. After an hour of sitting in his tent writing a journal, Lexi knocked on a support pole in his tent to let him know the meeting was starting. Jason rolled himself backwards, turned, then rolled out to the campfire. The whole community was gathered, Captain had made sure of it. “It has been two months” Jari started “since we have been ravaged on a weekly basis. Our food is taken from us, two of our own people” He pointed at the cemetery a few hundred yards away “And the dignity of our women, because they want to keep us grounded here. Ladies and Gentlemen of the camp, over the past two months, our friend and ally Negative has provided guns for us, and a plan. 10 miles away there is a camp which is run by a small group of scientists from Community. We need to leave this place as soon as we possibly can and head there, I know some of you will be afraid, that if they know where we have gone they’ll surely kill us, but if I can train you, if WE can train you,” He lifted a hand to Negative “There’s not a force in the world that kill us.” “We need to leave overnight, we have torches ready, and so those of you who wish to come with us, please come to the front.” Negative lit her torch in the bonfire. About twelve people stood, followed by 6 more, making a company of 18 individuals. “Okay.” The captain looked at the 12 to 15 people still sitting. “Grab only what you need.” Barry stood up and walked over to the Captain. “And what about us? What about those that want to stay? Are we supposed to deal with Four Stars on our own? Are we supposed to feed their entire army for them? What do we say when they ask us where you all went?” “That’s up to you my friend.” Captain looked back at the camp one more time. “You’re the leader, that’s your call.” Barry looked back at Jason who was at the back of the crowd. Captain began walking, followed by the group, and Barry ran up and grabbed his shoulder. “Fuck you mate. You leave us here to die, and you turn your back on us like that?” Barry’s eyes filled with tears. “I thought you were looking out for us brother.” “I am.” Captain looked caringly into Barry’s eyes. “Then what the bloody hell are you doing here?” “I’m looking out for those that are willing to take a chance.” Barry looked at the people staying behind in the camp. Jason, Barry, Lexi, Ashley, Nick, and others. Nick stood up and grabbed his backpack and walked over to the group. “You’re asking us to take this on faith, then I’ll trust that God has a plan for this group.” Nick looked at Barry. “And a plan for you to.” Barry had tears rolling down his face and he backed up and sat down on a log and put his head in his hands. “Captain Vaan Der Laan?” Jason spoke up, the first words he mentioned in the entire night. The Captain looked up at Jason. “You take care of these people, they are good people.” He scanned his eyes through the crowd. “Do not fail them. You are a wonderful leader. You keep them alive and Mr. McInnes here will provide these people with the same courtesy.” Jason rolled his wheelchair over to Captain. “Godspeed Captain.” He ended with a casual salute. “At ease.” Captain smirked, a twinkle in his eye showed true emotion and sadness beyond what he was used to. “Alright, we need to get there before midnight! Grab the crate and let’s get a move on!” Negative shouted, and the men in the back lifted a plastic crate full of weapons. Captain led the trek. The sun reflected off of his short scraggly beard and the stands of white hair above his ears under the edge of his captain’s hat. His uniform was dirty but straight, and he lifted his torched and began the walk along the beach. The new camp was ten miles away, but he knew once he got there, the old camp, Barry, Jason, and the rest, would always be closer than that. ---- Negative got them in range, about a half mile away. The people in the back dropped the crate and unlatched it, revealing a series of machine guns, pistols, grenades, and snipers. They were old, some had rust on them, but Negative confirmed that they were still in operable condition. “Alright here’s how we’re going to do this.” Captain grabbed an AK from the box. “We’re going to go in there. Anybody not wearing this” Captain raised the button up shirt the rape victim was wearing “You shoot them. The enemies should be pretty identifiable, from what we hear they never wear shirts. We’re going to take the camp by force, quick and easy, kill all enemies. Give us a half hour” Captain raised a hand to the 8 people standing next to him “And then come in, it should be clear by then.” The group nodded and the 9 headed towards the camp. They ran along the shore, keeping their footsteps quiet, then detoured into the jungle, jumping over roots and toppled trees, still keeping their footsteps silent, their feet light on the dark brown dirt. Soon the camp was in sight and Captain and company approached it. They didn’t keep in hiding or secrecy, they simply walked in there wielding their automatic rifles in formation. Captain raised a pistol to one man standing out the open, scrambling for his gun. He shot once and expertly hit him in his left ear, killing him and sending him to the dirt. Others ran out and the group continued walking forward in formation, each shirtless individual that stepped out of a building was mowed down in a second. By the time they had finished their sweep of the streets, they each went to an assigned house and entered. Most of the people found nothing, almost all of the enemies were dead up against a wall that was painted in a mural of their own blood. Ashley entered a house, wielding a trench gun, an older, simpler version of a shotgun, and when a man ran out from around the corner, a pistol in hand, a strap running diagonally against his bare chest, she fired and took him out. After confirming he was an enemy, she stepped out of the house where she met with the rest of the team, none of which had encountered any enemies. An old man stepped out, in his 70s, he had large circular glasses and a slender frame and very pale skin in comparison to the rest of the scientist’s suntanned skin. He had a kitchen knife in his hand and hesitantly approached The Captain. “No need for that sir. We only want to talk.” Negative raised her gun. “Lower it Neg” Captain placed his hand on her barrel. The old man dropped the knife into the sand, and approached Captain, wrapping him arms around him in an embrace, and Captain slowly returned the hug. Tears ran down the old man’s face, which glistened in the pale moonlight. “Thank you.” His voice was raspy and aged through a broad smile. “Thank you” He chuckled. “Are you in charge here sir?” Captain let go of the hug. The old man nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. “My name is Dr. Robert David, Bob Dave if you will. Last year I was leader of this scientific camp, then Community disbanded and some of the runoff camp to us.” “Well sir, we handled them for you, now we need to request something.” Captain took his hat off. “3 months ago, we crash landed on this island. Since then we have been terrorized by our own runoff from Community. We came here for a new camp, a new place to live, we are hoping you oblige. Unfortunately, we’ve worked this hard to get here, so the deal I you let us stay here and we help this community grow and build our own shelters, et cetera, or we can take this place by force. I really don’t want to do that to you, but we’re desperate.” “By all means my friends, please, stay, new company is always welcome.” Bob Dave raised his hands into the air, showing off the camp. Captain walked down the main road, his feet tapped on the pebble paved road, marveling at the brick house with scrap roofs. On each end of the road were one story houses with stairs leading up to the flat roofs that had chairs on them. At the end of the road was a two story house, where Mr. Dave retired to. It was nicer than the rest, clearly built first, vines were violently crawling up the sides of it. Dave must have been one of the original castaways who crashed on the battleship in the 40’s, his face showed a life of stress and difficulty. Captain turned around to the group. “When the rest of the group gets here, we’ll start building our own shelters. Try and contribute as much as you can, we now live here, and we will not act like guests.” At the end of his sentence the group arrived, and stopped and looked around in awe at the camp. ---- By the end of the week, the camp was twice the size. There were huts and tents all scattered around and mothers and grandmothers expanded the farm and worked on it, growing 3 times as much food as was originally grown. There were plans to demolish the laboratory on the mountain and use the bricks for more housing. There was now an effort to branch off the main road, building smaller roads that ran behind the main houses to the tents and huts in the back where the group lived. They had a well that collected water from a reservoir beneath the surface, and there was a constant line outside of it for people to collect water. There were, in all, adjustments to be made to make the camp more suitable for a population four times the original size, but for the time being, it was a very suitable place to live. The main effort, though, was fortification. In their battle, the group had acquired a truck from the enemy, and a few pistols (which weren’t all that valuable.) Which was valuable though was the stockpile of ammunition in the back of the truck. The group had brought ammunition with them, but it would only last them another fight if it came down to it, and it was another fight that inspired the wall. Immediately after the tents were built, Captain lead and audacious task of building a wall around the camp using trees. Using axes and saws that the scientists brought with them, they began cutting down trees and lining them up around the camp. The wall was about 9 feet tall and covered all corners, or at least planned to. There was only a foundation and large pile of logs at the time, but in Captain’s mind he saw a wall. Ashley was a hunter. Her dad was a hunter, and her grandfather was a hunter, and it ran through the family for generations. They lived in downtown Chicago so hunting days were few and far between, but she knew how to shoot. When she was a girl living in Colorado, she competing in shooting tournaments, she never won anything, but it delivered a drive to keep going, keep playing, until you win, and that motivation stuck with her for the rest of her life, from when she was 10 years old to when she crashed on the island at 36. She crept into the woods, slowly, her rifle was held gently in her hands as she spotted a boar. She had been out in the jungle for almost two hours, her feet were sore but she wasn’t giving up. She raised her hand behind her to Matt, stopping him in his tracks, and she lifted her rifle and aimed it at the boar who was only 50 feet ahead. She slid her finger on the trigger, her fingertips ran along the ridge of the curved metal, and then there was a click, as the gun began working it’s inside mechanics, then stopped. “Shit” she looked down at the gun silently as not to scare away the boar. Her gun had misfired. She took out the 10 round clip and plugged it back in, and aimed one more time. The boar was more alert now, his ear were raised and he had stopped eating. Ashley took a deep breath. Her success depended on this one shot to fire, hit the boar, and have dinner for the night. The Scientist camp had only enough vegetables for the 8 of them, so the group had been depending on hunting and fishing until the new crops grew. She rubbed her finger on the trigger and lined up the sights, right on the side of the boar and slowly pulled on the trigger. There was a spray of gunfire in the distance and the boar leapt from his spot and dashed into the jungle. Ashley swung her gun to shoot the moving target, but it was already too late. Returning back to camp, Ashley dropped her gun onto a table and a few small animals, rabbits mostly. The camp was in shocks and Ashley assumed they had heard the gunfire as well. In the jungle, with sounds ricocheting around the trees, the direction wasn’t obvious, so she approached Negative. “Where did it come from?” Ashley because helping Negative load guns. “Down the beach, we’re thinking it’s from our camp, it’s about time Lucidus would show up there, so we’re assuming they didn’t take too kindly to half of us leaving.” She swung a rifle over her shoulder. “We’re going to run down there, take a look, and if the time is right we’ll try our bests to catch them and kill a few.” “That’s too dangerous, send a scout to check it out.” Ashley stopped her. “Too late, we’re leaving in a second.” Captain walked up behind them and patted Negative on the back telling her it was time to go. “Keep an eye on Jorn for me will ya?” He looked at Ashley, and she replied with a nod. The bushes in the jungle rustled violently, and a man fell out of the thick of the jungle. He was in a white button down shirt, and black, ripped slacks. He had a red tie wrapped around his arm, and blood was soaking though it. Most importantly he had a jacket wrapped around his waist, covering up a severe wound. He had two machetes in each hand, and his hair was dirty, the receding hairline was home to leaves and dirt, his face had mud covering it to keep the sun off of it. “I got here as fast as I could.” The man stood up, patted himself off, and Ashley looked into the eyes of Max De La Vega. ---- Thank you guys so much for reading! As I mentioned above I planned this episode out before any other episode, so it was extremely outlined by the time I got around to typing it up. I really love how it turned out, and I've noticed I've become a less lazy writer with this episode, I went really into detail because I realized I wasn't really showing my true potential. Also, TK, do you like the captain now? Also, Wach and I founded the TVWikiMen Channel recently, so below is a link to all the shows on the channel, go ahead and read up on those series too :) Category:Blog posts